The Time Machine
by Squint-la
Summary: Hodgins is feeling bored so he decides to build a time machine! What will the squints see in each others' pasts?
1. Intro

The Time Machine

Angela Montenegro sat in her office, completely bored. The limbo case they were working on didn't require her help so far, but Cam made her stay anyway, just in case. After sitting alone for 20 minutes, she got up to look for Hodgins.

She didn't have to look far. He was in his office, the door closed. Without bothering to knock, Angela opened the door and walked in. Hodgins was standing in front of what looked like a computerized phone booth with flashing lights on top of it. She had barely gotten a glimpse of it before Hodgins saw her and threw a tarp over the machine. "Hey, Angela!" he greeted her as though there was nothing there.

"What was…" she tried to speak, but he cut her off

"Have you seen Cam yet today?"

"Um, no." Angela wanted to ask him again, but she knew better than to expect an answer. "I think she's doing the autopsy now."

When he didn't move, she just decided to leave. However, she wasn't going to just drop it. No, she was _going _to find out what it was that was so important that she not know about it. She was surprised at the anger in her thoughts. _Oh well, I'll ask him later_, she decided, _when we finally get home._

Just as she made that decision, Cam walked up to her. "Oh hey, Cam. I think Hodgins is looking for you. He's in his office."

"Oh that's where he is. I haven't seen him all day." Cam spoke with a hint of annoyance.

"Yeah, it looked like he was _building_ something, but he wouldn't let me see it."

"Okay then. Well, I'll go see what he wants." Cam walked off towards Hodgins' office.

Angela, on the other hand, didn't move. _What the heck is he_ doing_?_ she thought to herself. _He could at least tell us he was keeping a secret. Or tell_ me,_ at the very least. I am his _girlfriend_, after all. _Angela went through all the possible things it could be in her mind, but she came up with nothing.

_Well, I'll ask him later. But I _have_ to know._

**Yeah, that's it. I'll try to write more ASAP. See if you can guess what it is (hint:title!) : )**


	2. ANGELA Sophomore Squint Squad

The Time Machine

Chapter 2- ANGELA: Sophomore Squint Squad

3rd Person POV

**AN: WOW, am I due for an update or WHAT?? Haha. Anyway, I'm going to be more on the ball about that. Starting now, I'll write in school during the week, and post what I've written every Saturday (Eastern Standard Time). I'm not only typing this, but I'm reading another story. I'll tell ya what it is at the end if I really like it. So yeah, this is what I wrote. Here ya go!**

Hodgins attached one last wire to the switchboard, whooping triumphantly. Finally, it was working! Now to tell the rest of the squints.

"Hey guys, are you busy?" he asked, walking out on the platform.

"We are, kind of, but if it's that important, we can take a break. Just make it quick," answered Cam.

He grinned. It is and it will be. It'll only take a second." Hodgins motioned for Cam to follow him, and the rest of the squints (and Booth) followed her. Angela shuffled to the front.

"Am I about to discover what you've been hiding from everyone?" she whispered.

He grinned even wider. "Maybe," he replied. Angela knew that he meant "Yes," so she hurried the line along. Hodgins chuckled.

They got to his office and Angela (along with the others) stared in awe at the huge machine-phonebooth-thingy in front of them. Cam gasped. Brennan's eyes widened. Zack looked confused. Angela grinned smugly. Hodgins began his introduction.

"What you are looking at is a complex piece of machinery. No one has successfully built a complete one in all of known history. I myself had to--"

"Cut to the chase, Jack," interjected Angela.

"Right. Well...It's a time machine," he said, and everyone gasped. "It appears to work, and I've tested it many times. I gurantee that no harm will come to those who use it properly. Who wants to come along with me?"

The squints (and Booth) were speechless. No one knew what to say. After a long time, Zack's hand slowly went up, followed by Dr. Brennan's. Cam, Angela, and finally Booth rose theirs as well. "Alright," said Hodgins. "Follow me."

The six of them filed into the phone booth. No one really knew whaqt to expect. Once they were all inside, Hodgins pulled the doors shut and shuffled over to the little number box on the other side. "Does anybody have a specfic date that you want to visit?" he asked the squints (and Booth). Angela answered him.

"November 10th, 1993," she answered without hesitation. It must have been a pretty important day for her.

"Okay...11...10...1...99...3!" read Hodgins as he punched in the numbers. He pressed a big green button, the machine jolted a bit, and they were in a room full of boxes. Voices flowed in from a small crack in the doorway.

"Drat," muttered Hodgins to himself. "Didn't think of that. How on Earth are we gonna get out of here???"

Angela knew what he meant; there were other people here, and they couldn't be seen. "Well, why not just wait? They've got to take a lunch break sometime. What time is it?"

Brennan checked her watch. "Quarter to eight. School starts at...quarter after, I think. We've got plenty of time." Apparently Brennan knew what was going on today, too.

"I think they're gone," said Zack, "I can't hear anything." Everyone else stopped moving to listen.

"Yeah, I got nothing," agreed Angela.

"Nope. No voices," added Cam.

"Yeah, okay, where are we going?" asked Booth. Everyone looked at Angela.

"Oh. Me. Um, Capital High. Science wing. It's on 2nd and Connecticut."

"Alright, let's get going!" announced Hodgins, opening the doors. They were in what was now a storage room, but would become Hodgins' office in a few years. When they got out onto the platform, few people saw them, and those who did didn't care. Thank goodness they weren't still wearing their uniforms; there were no workers there with their names, not yet. Anyway, after a very long walk across D.C. they arrived at Capital High School's science building. A young Temperance Brennan ran hurriedly through the throngs of students and faculty to get to her next class, a frightened expression on her face. The squints (and Booth) followed her into the building, where she met up with 16-year-old Angela.

"Hey Temps, what's happenin'?"

"Nothing really. I gotta get to class, bye!"

Young Angela sighed. "Relax, hon. Hey, sweetie--look at me." Young Tempe looked up. "You're going to be _fine_. I know it's scary when you have to skip half of ninth grade, but the school wouldn't do it if you weren't ready. Come on, look at you! Your IQ is higher than mine, and you're 2 years younger. So go! AP Biochemistry, prepare to feel the wrath of Miss Temperance Brennan! Yeah!" Young Tempe smiled, waved, and ran off to AP Biochem with an enlightened expression. Young Angela waited to see that she got to class on time, and then headed to her own class: Physics. "Oh, joy," she muttered, and sauntered away. The present-day squints (and Booth) stayed in the hall; following them would require a difficult explanation. While they waited, Angela and Dr. Brennan filled them in on what their 16-year-old selves were doing...

*************************************************YOUNG TEMPE'S POV*************************************************

I hurried into my class, excited now. Angela's little pep-talk had worked; I knew today was going to be great. My first day as a sophomore--an AP sophomore, no less--and I was only 14! What did I have to lose?

"Hello Mrs. Cope, I'm Temperance Brennan," I said as I walked in, 2 seconds before the bell. The woman at the desk checked her attendance list.

"Oh yes. Everyone, this is Temperance." I waved timidly, smiling. "She is joining us from downstairs on Track 9C. I hope you will all make her feel welcome. Temperance, welcome to 10C." She handed me a folder full of paperwork and information, whispered, "Bring everything back signed tomorrow," and pointed me to my seat in the back. I took my books and folder and started filing through it when I heard a voice beside me.

"So you're from 9C, huh?" she asked.

"Yeah. I don't like to brag, but I skipped a grade. I--"

"9C's geek track," she interrupted. "And grade-skippers are geeks too."

I couldn't believe it. I wanted to cry. She had just called me a geek twice in the same sentence.

"Well...well you're in 10C!!" I shot back, trying to hold back tears.

"Yeah, now. Mom's fault. Something 'bout my 'full potential' or other bullcrap. I'm workin' on a straight 'F' to get outta this geekhole. It's where you belong though." She snapped her gum and gave me a small shove. "Leave me alone, ya hear? Don't talk to me."

"Hey, shut up!" sdaid another voice. "What did she do to you?"

I turned around and saw a boy about sixteen, wearing glasses but otherwise looking pretty non-geekish. He'd been listening to our whole conversation. I didn't care about that though--he'd defended me! I'd never known anyone besides Angela and Jack who would do that!

Mrs. Cope started class just then, so I didn't get to thank him, but I left class as soon as the bell rang and went straight to Angie's locker so I could tell her all about it. She wasn't there, so I met her back at her class. She congratulated me, and even walked me over to AP English Lit so she could tell me about _her_ day...

YOUNG ANGELA'S POV

I watched Temperance run off towards Mrs. Cope's room for AP Biochem, elated that she was here now. Tempe and I had been friends for a while and I'd always known that she was capable of Track 10C, with AP classes. Tempe excelled far beyond any other 14-year-old I knew. Well, she made it to class, and then I had to get going.

I ran off down the hall, past a group of ogling adults, and off to Physics class. Mr. Josaiah. Great. Anyway, I got there, just as the bell rang. Mr. Josaiah looked angry, but I was technically on time, so he just waved me to my seat. Next to me, in the seat that was usually empty, was this kid Jack from 10C. "Um, Jack?" I asked, and he looked up. "This is 10_B._ Not C."

"So?" he retorted.

"So, um, _why are you here??_"

"I got moved. To 10B. But it's just for physics, don't worry. I won't geekify you too much."

I cringed; I had constantly called his (and Tempe's) track the Geekhole. "Bug off, Shorty," I shot back. He stuck out his tongue at me. "Baby," I muttered.

The rest of the class went okay, and by tht I mean no comments from jack. But as soon as the final bell rang, he waited until we were the last 2 left and stood between me and the door. He wouldn't move.

"Outta my way, shorts."

"Make me."

I'll take you out!"

"I'd like to see you try!"

"That's a tall threat for someone who's only 2 feet tall!"

"Cockroach, cockroach!!" he yelled, pointing behind me.

"Ha-ha. How dumb do you think I am?"

"Well I-"

"Hm, what have we here?" said an intelligent voice from behind me.

"Tempe!" I stepped forward, but Jack didn't move. I pushed him to the side. "How'd it go?"

Jack glared at me, then looked over at Tempe. "Hey, Temperance."

"Oh, hi Jack. Angie, guess what?!"

I was going to the Language Arts wing, and so was Tempe, so I walked her to class while she told me all about what happened...

BACK IN THE HALLWAY (3RD PERSON POV)

"Wow," commented Booth. "I never knew you three were in school together."

"Oddly, neither did I," added Hodgins. He turned to Angela. "That was really you?"

"Yeah." answered Angela and Dr. Brennan.

"Wow. Why did you pick on me so much?"

"Well, actually she--" began Dr. Brennan, but was cut off by Angela.

"We'll save that for another day. Anyway, we can go now, right?"

"Yeah, we can," answered Hodgins. "Let's get back to the lab"

END CHAPTER

**AN: WOW HOLY PANZERCRAPPISTASTICA THAT WAS LONG!!!!!!! lol don't ask. Anyway, the story I was reading is MySpace Love by xXxevacuate-the-dancefloorxXx. It's really good so I decided to mention it ;) Anyway, till next time! Next update will be for Friends in D.C.!**

**Review :)**


	3. ZACK First Day On The Job

The Time Machine

Chapter 3-Zack: First Day on the Job

**AN: Ohhh my gawd, I cannot TELL you how sorry I am!!!! I've really been neglecting my fanfics. Oh, well, that ends now! I'll write at LEAST a chapter for various stories EVERY DAY while I'm snowed in. Then, when Lent rolls around, I won't feel bad about leaving for 40 days. More on that later. Anyway, as I type this, I am reading Poison Running Through My Veins by EltonColferLuvr. It's really great, so I'll promote it here. On that note, make with the chapter!**

Back in the lab, the squints had just returned from the past.

"What time is it?" wondered Cam.

Hodgins checked his watch. "Exactly 2 seconds after we left."

"Wow," commented Angela, staring in awe.

"Okay, anyone else feeling brave?" offered Hodgins. "Who has a date they want to visit?"

Zack raised a hand timidly. "September 5th, 2005," he announced.

Hodgins punched in the numbers on the little keypad. "Alright, everybody in."

They all clustered into the phone booth. Once again, the machine jolted, but this time they ended up in a neatly furnished office.

"Okay, there're people here now, so we need to push this into a closet or something. They can NOT see it."

Everyone shoved the machine into the closet and hid themselves under desks, couches, plants, etc. A 20-something Hodgins walked in, followed by a young-ish Dr. Brennan.

"Dr. Hodgins, I expect you to respect my new graduate assistant. So no practical jokes."

Young Hodgins rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I get it. Don't pick on the new kid. I promise I'll be good."

Dr. Brennan still looked skeptical. "Okay. I'll be watching you." She walked away, and a very young Zack entered. Angela tried not to gasp. He didn't look like he should be out of high school, let alone in a government institution.

"Hello Dr. Hodgins," he greeted shyly, forcing a smile. Hodgins turned around.

"Hey, um…Zack, is it?"

"Yes. Zack Addy." He held his arm out and shook Hodgins' hand. His cell phone rang.

"Oh, um…that's probably my landlord. I should take this…" he trailed off and whipped out the cell phone. Hodgins motioned for him to sit down.

"Yes, hello?" Zack answered.

"_Zack Addy?"_ the man on the other end asked.

"Yes. Can I help you? I'm at work now."

"_This is yer landlord. I'm sorry to tell ya this, but ya can't stay in yer apartment anymore."_

"What? Why?"

"_Well, it seems our buildin's gettin' shut down. Everybody-out kinda deal. I think it's somthin' ta do with drugs."_

"But that won't work! I have nowhere to stay!"

Hodgins turned around and watched Zack yelling at the man. He seemed to be forming a plan.

"_Look, kid, I'll give you a full refund of last month's rent and a week to find a new place, but that's all I can do. I'm sorry."_

Zack was speechless. He hung up the phone and exhaled sharply.

Hodgins stepped forward. "So, you don't have a place to stay?"

Zack looked up at him. "Apparently not."

"Well," Hodgins began, wanting to be nice to the new guy. "I have an apartment above my garage, if you're interested."

Zack looked at him in disbelief. "Seriously?"

"Sure." Hodgins smiled. "How's $250 a month sound?"

"That's perfect," replied Zack, half-smiling. "Thank you, Dr. Hodgins."

They both left the office, and the modern-day squints left their hiding places. Hodgins ran for the time machine, and the rest of the squints followed.

"So that's really how he ended up living above your garage?" Booth asked Hodgins.

"Yeah," Hodgins said. "Actually, I forgot about that until now!"

"Umm, if I may make a request?" began Dr. Brennan.

"Sure. What date?" Hodgins reached for the keypad.

"February 11, 1994,"

Hodgins punched in the numbers, and the machine jolted a third time. They were off.

**AN: Okay! Now, I need your help. What kind of secret do you think they should learn about Bones?? I can't think of a good one!**

**Also…**

**LENT TIME!!**

**If you don't know what Lent is, it's a 40-day (actually 46) stretch where Christians have to give something up to prepare to celebrate Easter. Anyway, I gave up Internet, so I'll be off fanfiction from Feb. 17th till April 4th. See ya then!**


End file.
